


Water

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Enemas, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic gives himself a medically unnecessary enema. Spy watches. That's what Spies do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

In life, and in medicine, the joy, the art, was all in the details: the precise, ordered and careful movements that make up each instant of one’s existence. So it was for Medic, at least. He laid out his implements on a neatly-folded, clean pad that, in turn, rested on a spotless stainless steel tray. He opened a fresh bottle of distilled water and, using a candy thermometer, heated it to just one degree too hot (it would cool to the perfect temperature while he finished his preparations). He folded a crisp white towel that still smelled strongly of bleach on the floor of his tiny infirmary shower, and he was ready to give himself an enema.

He was so busily preparing that he did not notice the tall, slender man watching him from just outside the shower. 

Kneeling on the towel and facing into the shower stall, Medic had no idea he was being watched. He sometimes gave himself enemas for constipation or other gastrointestinal health issues, but sometimes (like today) he administered them to himself for the pure sensation of the warm, soapy water slowly filling his guts deeper than even his Heavy could go. The lean German had a custom-made enema butt plug with internal and external retaining balloons—it was quite an intimidating apparatus. He added soap to the water and hung the heavy rubber bag on its discreet hook, shivering with pleasure and the cool air on his naked skin.

The voyeur grinned to himself, enjoying his view of the nude, and very distracted doctor. He crept forward, using his cigarette case to cloak himself. Sliding into the tiny room with Medic would be dangerous, but almost touching the beautiful, deadly doctor would be worth it. He practically held his breath. 

Bracing himself on his knees and one hand, bent precariously far forward, Medic touched the tip of the butt plug to his carefully lubricated opening. He groaned at the sensation, but forced himself to relax his inner and outer sphincters, as he had laboriously taught his body. For a moment, he thought that he smelled cigarette smoke, but decided it must just be a lingering aroma—so many of his teammates smoked, and besides, the clinic was locked.

Spy smiled, crouching near Medic to watch the plug work into his tight hole. He felt stiflingly hot and humid in his suit, aware that he was sweating, though not entirely from the heat. His cock was making a tent of his tailored pants. 

With a sharp grunt, Medic forced the plug deep inside his guts until the flared base was in position, nestled against his body. He sighed, eyes closing with contentment at the sensation. Even without the flowing water, it felt marvellous. He slowly inflated the balloons, locking the plug in place. He shuddered with pleasure, rocking his hips a little to move the plug. Reaching back further, he opened the valve on the enema bag a fraction, waiting to feel the first trickle of warm, cleansing water. 

Spy let out his breath as he watched Medic work. His face was hot and he gripped the wall handle in the shower with what he was sure were white knuckles. His other hand crept to his tented pants, rubbing his erection through his clothes, enjoying the sensation of silk undergarments as he enjoyed Medic’s little show.

Medic was dimly aware of a rustling noise, but the feeling of the water flowing into him bowed his spine and rocked his head back. He grabbed the base of the plug and fucked himself with it as much as the balloons would allow.

Spy bit his lip, sliding his hand under his pants to begin jerking himself off in time to Medic’s movements. 

Knowing that the plug wouldn’t unexpectedly—and messily—slip out, Medic opened the valve further, relishing the warmth spreading through his guts. He released the plug and seized his own erection, slowly stroking as he thought of the water slowly filling him. 

Now that Medic’s hands were otherwise occupied, Spy crouched closer, one hand still on his rock hard erection, the other brushing Medic’s toy with the barest touch of his fingertips. He pressed ever so gently, tightening his grip on his own cock.

Medic shivered. For a second, he could have sworn…torn between intense, almost painful arousal and wariness, Medic subtly perked up, watching and listening for signs of intruders even as he continued slowly, slowly stroking himself.

Spy slid his fingers to the valve control and opened it further, at an excruciatingly slow pace. He imagined it was him, not the soapy water, filling Medic’s tight insides.

Slowly, slowly, Medic realized that the water was coming more quickly, almost beyond pleasure to the point of cramping, and he hadn’t touched the valve. Frowning, he reached back to make sure there were no leaks or anything. 

Spy removed his hands from the valve, letting Medic explore.

No, everything was attached properly…Medic had been a questionably ethical scientist for a long time, and had been a secretive, suspicious person for even longer—he had a good sense of when he was being watched, and age had hardly slowed him. He whirled, spinning one leg out to catch the ankles of anyone nearby, holding the tubing to avoid dumping water on himself. 

There was a soft cry of “mon dieu!” and a satisfying thud as Spy hit the tile.

His face a crimson mask of horror and rage, Medic leapt to his feet and grabbed a large handful of water from the open-topped enema bag, throwing it in the direction of the sounds. His erection still jutted out, the same colour as his face.

Spy’s cigarette case shut off and he appeared on the bathroom floor, rumpled, pants undone, wet and wide-eyed. He froze as if that could keep him hidden. 

Medic wondered if he would have to chase the infernal Frenchman while carrying his enema bag—there certainly wouldn’t be time to deflate the balloons. When Spy froze rather than running, Medic tried to pull himself together and look less mortified. “Get out. I am cleansing myself.” His steely expression and tone dared the Spy to challenge him.

Spy fumbled with his cigarette case and pants, trying to extricate himself. He cloaked again and Medic heard a few stumbling footfalls as he managed to escape the shower. He’d hit his head on the tile when he’d fallen, but hadn’t realized it in the chaos. Blood dripped through his mask.

Medic’s expression turned predatory and he was suddenly very glad that he had paid extra for the plug to be detachable and still able to retain the water. He disconnected the tube from the plug and stood. Far from dying, his erection may have swollen a little at the thought of the chase—the trail of blood would be easy enough to follow. Mother-naked except for his gloves, ass full of water and the plug, Medic tracked the Spy.

Spy had expected to be able to catch his breath after his discovery. When he saw Medic coming, he slid down against the man’s desk to hide. He was much more used to hiding than running. And he wasn’t aware of the blood staining his mask and the desk behind him. 

Seeing that his prey was effectively run to earth, Medic silently grabbed his bone saw and made sure all the doors were locked before screaming obscenities in German and loudly rustling the shower curtain to announce his presence. 

Spy flinched beneath the desk, suddenly very aware that his erection was still throbbing insistently at him. 

Medic was suddenly beside Spy, the wickedly sharp serrations of the bone saw pressed to the Frenchman’s throat, catching in the wool of his balaclava. The look In the German’s eyes was positively demonic. One could almost hear crashing Teutonic opera following him. 

Spy managed a very quiet curse. “Merde!” he stuttered, trying to ball up further, swallowing against the bone saw. 

“Merde, indeed,” Medic purred. “Get to your feet, now.”

Spy slowly unfurled his long thin body from under the desk, standing. His pants were still open, his dick hard, his mask bloody. 

Teeth bared in a wolfish smile, Medic stalked past Spy to stand behind his teammate, bone saw still forced against the Frenchman’s throat. Eyes gleaming, Medic wrenched Spy’s balaclava up enough to reveal his stubbly neck and jaw. Growling and snarling, he bit the exposed skin, striking snake-quick. 

“Ha!” Spy let out a surprised cry, then a moan. He found his knees wobbling dramatically until he grabbed Medic to keep himself standing. 

Medic tried to grab a fistful of Spy’s hair and ended up pulling the balaclava the rest of the way off. Medic gasped with anticipation, then frowned. “You’re…handsome…” he said, grudgingly.

Spy sputtered. “Of course I’m handsome! I’m…” he flushed and tried to lean away from the angry German holding a bone saw.

Finishing what he had attempted, Medic seized Spy’s thick, wavy hair and yanked him back. “I always assumed that you had been burnt by acid or something,” he said, sounding mildly disappointed. 

“I am a Spy, not a hideous Pyro,” he continued to sputter, grabbing at Medic’s coat anxiously. “I…je m’excuse. Please excuse my watching. I could not help my curiosity.” 

Medic raised an eyebrow and bared his teeth again in an approximation of a smile. “You’re much less suave without your mask, too.” He stroked Spy’s haw, walking his fingers over his teammate’s face. He ignored the apology. 

“Wouldn’t you be?” he hissed, flinching away from Medic’s gently exploring hands.   
“Why? I thought you were the great seducer?” Medic pressed closer, pressing his chest to Spy’s back, laying the frigid steel of the bone saw against his teammate’s cheek. 

“Oui, mais it is difficult to be my usual self with a bone saw against my face and no mask.” He twinged as his erection responded to Medic’s body pressing to his.

“Very well,” Medic dropped the bone saw with a loud clang. “Seduce me.”

Spy’s heart went to his throat and he found himself stammering. “B-b-but I, this is not a situation that I…I am sorry. I cannot!”

Stalking back around until he stood in front of Spy, painfully twisting the other man’s hair, Medic smirked. “Cannot…or will not? Perhaps I am not your…type?” he jerked Spy’s hair painfully on the last word. 

“Are sadistic German doctors anyone’s type?” Spy spat at him, face flushed. 

“Certainly,” Medic purred, perfectly composed, “you would be surprised. Now, you interrupted me, and it seems a shame for an erection to go to waste, don’t you thin?” Capturing both of Spy’s hands, Medic pushed the lean Frenchman over the desk, crushing his chest on the wooden surface. 

His surprised gasp came out in another, “ha!” He struggled against the desk. “What are you doing?!”

“Why, fucking you, of course. I cannot imagine how you couldn’t tell. If you won’t seduce me, well, I see no alternative.” Wrenching Spy’s hands to the small of his back, Medic undid the button of Spy’s trousers and began yanking them down his teammate’s thin hips. 

“Non!” he yelled, thrashing against the much larger man. “Do not, please!” he begged, adding more quietly, “I have never.” 

“…you have never…?” Medic prompted, his voice light and innocent. 

“Been fucked,” he growled. “Let me up.”

“But you have fucked so many people, surely you’ve been curious…?” Medic’s voice was as gentle as his hands were steely. He was beginning to suspect something very interesting about Spy, and he wanted to hear the normally pompous man admit it.

“Non,” he snarled, fighting against Medic’s gloved hands.

“‘Non’, what?” Medic cajoled, stroking Spy’s back with his free hand.

“Non, I have never been curious!” he shuddered under Medic’s strokes, erection hardening against the wood of the desk painfully.

“Well, then it is about time that you felt how all of those people you seduced have felt, don’t you think?” Feeling Spy squirm and twitch, Medic used the leverage of the Frenchman’s wrists to grind hi against the edge of the desk. 

“Non, Medic, monsieur, please release me. I have never taken anyone by force!”

“Is that so? Was it not just last week that you were telling us all how you ravished the parson’s daughter (a virgin) until she begged for more?”

“She was willing. I swear it!” He flushed, crying out with pleasure and shame as Medic pressed him harder against the desk. 

Medic sighed dramatically, tracing his fingers along the lean curve of Spy’s ass. “Oh, Herr Spy, you are holding back. I cannot help you if you aren’t honest with me…”

“I never--! I…ah!” he groaned, face red and buried against the desk. “I have never.”

“You have never…what?!” Medic demanded, suddenly grabbing Spy’s hair again and violently jerking his head back while squeezing his wrists together. 

“Ah! Never had sex! I am a virgin!” he shrieked, trying desperately to free himself. 

Medic barely restrained himself from exclaiming, “Ah ha!” Instead, he ground his hips against Spy’s butt, glad that not much of his enema had gone in. “…But you want it, don’t you, little voyeur?”

“Not like this,” he protested softly.

“You’re hard, aren’t you?” Medic laughed. “But very well.” He loosened his hold on wrists and hair ever so slightly. “How, then?”

“I…” Spy gulped, not sure if he should pass up this offer or not. “I don’t know.”

“Do you want it to be all romantic with flowers and laughter?” Medic growled,” because that’s not what got your dick hard. And that’s not what you’re going to find here.” The German sneered, but let Spy go completely.

Spy sneered at him, confidence growing as he was released. Suddenly the aggressor, he leaned into Medic and kissed him.

Medic laughed in Spy’s face and pushed the other man away with a solid hand on his chest. “No, it doesn’t work that way. If you’ll excuse me, I have some business to attend to.” Medic turned to saunter away, making sure to ‘accidentally’ brush against Spy’s erection.

Spy’s fingers clenched and he fell to his knees, Quietly, with some humility, he asked, “how would you like me?”

“I thought so,” Medic murmured, not unkindly. He didn’t bother turning around. “You’re not going to have another change of heart?”

“Non,” he whispered. “Please, monsieur.”

“I want you the way I had you.” Medic still didn’t turn around, he just folded his hands behind his back and waited.

Slowly, Spy stood and put his arms on the desk, swallowing back his fear and need to disappear. 

Medic waited for the sounds of movement to stop before he turned. “Better.” He kicked Spy’s legs wider and repositioned his hands, then opened a cupboard and got some lube. He daubed some on one gloved finger, then ever-so-gently pressed it to Spy’s exposed pucker.

All that could be heard from the Frenchman were soft gasps and a quiet, wanton moan. “Ouiiii…”

Medic laughed, not entirely pleasantly. “I thought so.” He stroked the eager little ring of muscle, his other hand resting lightly on Spy’s back for reassurance, making sure the other man was relaxed and pleasured before digging the finger in.

“Ha…ah! Oh!” He bit his lip, gripping the desk with his fingernails, scratching down it as Medic slid into him.

“Don’t scratch my desk,” Medic chuckled, “it’s imported from Germany at great personal expense.” There was, Medic reflected, a certain pleasure to be had in having a virgin, as he slid the finger past the tight, hot ring of muscle.

Spy shoved his knuckle into his mouth to stifle his cries. He’d never made such noises before and hated being heard whimpering and blubbering. 

“Sshh, it’s alright, no one can hear you here.” Medic’s cock was throbbing; he wanted to fore it into the smarmy Spy, or at least add another finger. He forced himself to go slow, slow, and let Spy take his time.

Slowly, the Frenchman’s noises grew from whimpers to pleas, up in a crescendo to a moaning cry. “Merde, s’il te plait!” He bucked on Medic’s finger, hissing with pleasure and surprise as he fucked himself on the man’s finger.

“You like it, don’t you?” Medic smeared some of the free-floating lube on his second finger and pressed that to Spy’s ass, letting the Frenchman press down if he wanted to. “You could have done this years ago, instead of skulking around watching people.”

Spy groaned, trying to ignore Medic’s words and focus on the sensation. Finally, he managed words between his gasps. “More!” 

Without further ado, Medic pulled both fingers out and positioned himself between Spy’s legs. With as little preparation as possible, he pressed the tip of his cock between his teammate’s cheeks. 

Spy, not knowing quite what to expect, pushed back and impaled himself. He let out a string of curses, but didn’t pull away.

Medic laughed and forced himself not to move and hurt Spy more. The water sloshing in his guts and the large dildo felt amazing combined with Spy’s virgin hole. 

Spy clenched, muscles tightening around the doctor’s cock and he started to cum, scrabbling at the desk, howling. 

“…I should have known you would last long. I’m not even all the way in yet,” Medic sighed, holding still and letting Spy finish. “Gott im Himmel, you’re tight, though.”

Spy wept a little, confused by the torrent of feelings he was having. “S’il te plait…” he murmured, trying to extricate himself to be held. 

At that moment, Medic’s enema decided it needed out. Medic’s eyes widened and he bolted. “…excuse me! I have to…!”

Spy whimpered, clutching at Medic’s coat until it was swept away. He felt sore, weak and both uneasy and utterly content. He curled up for a moment, before grabbing his balaclava and suit, cloaking and fleeing down the hall, still nude, but invisible. 

Firmly ensconced on the toilet, Medic heard the sound of rapid footfalls. “Spy? Come back! I can…never mind.” He concentrated on the task at hand, shaking his head over the follies of virgins as he emptied himself. He came while voiding.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from Y!Gallery, written by my wife and I.


End file.
